You were a kindness
by 008Kasumi
Summary: Drabbles sin un orden en particular.


**Drabbles sin un orden en particular.**

* * *

La noche era hermosa. El cielo estaba despejado permitiendo a las estrellas repartir su brillo sobre la ciudad expectante.

Los ojos de Antonio se encontraban fijos en ellas, pero su mente estaba en otro lugar. Planeaba una y otra vez su discurso lentamente, agregando y quitando frases y palabras que sentía estaban de más o simplemente no bastaban. Sus dedos repiqueteaban sobre su pierna mientras esperaba a Arthur en la puerta del restaurante. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza y la idea de salir corriendo de ahí aparecía por su mente con más frecuencia conforme los minutos pasaban.

"Posiblemente estas a punto de arruinar tu vida."

"Pero sería lo mejor ¿no es así?"

-Has llegado antes que yo, eso es raro. -la voz lo rescató de las voces y sus ojos se fijaron ahora en otro par de estrellas, verdes y chispeantes resguardados bajo un par de gruesas cejas que había aprendido a amar.

"...dios mío... Me gustas tanto."

-¿a que si? Es que me ha sobrado tiempo.-dijo con una despreocupada sonrisa, el ritmo de su corazón se había tranquilizado... Ese era el efecto que Arthur causaba en él y quizá, sería el único capaz de hacerlo.

-¿vamos adentro?

Por fin, los dos entraron al modesto restaurante para pedir la cena y una botella de vino. Porque Antonio necesitaba algo de alcohol en la sangre antes de decir cualquier cosa.

Como era usual desde hace ya varios meses, Antonio y Arthur platicaron sin problemas, compartiendo risas, chistes e historias de cómo les había ido desde la última vez que se vieron de frente. El español amaba y odiaba esos momentos, pues se sentía tan cómodo y seguro con Arthur que olvidaba que la magia que antes habían tenido, ahora no estaba.

Con cada despedida él se iba saboreando la amarga melancolía que invadía su pecho. Siempre era igual, se despedía con una gran sonrisa, un abrazo y luego en la soledad de su habitación se quebraba.

Consideraba que se odiaba lo suficiente para hacerse esas cosas y permitir que su corazón se ilusionara de a ratos, para luego caer de cara al suelo con alas sangrantes y destrozadas... Por mas veces que sintiera lo mismo, nunca se acostumbraría.

Llevaban ya dos copas de vino cada uno, Antonio comenzaba a sentirse más nervioso cada vez pues el momento de decir la verdad se iba acercando.

-Entonces ella ha dicho que querría que lo nuestro sea algo serio... No solo citas. Pero no estoy seguro...

Antonio acabó con su copa para hacer como que no sentía que su corazón se rompía por milésima vez.

-¿porque no?

-no siento que vaya a ser la mejor decisión. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de si quiero estar con ella.

-bueno... Siempre puedes intentar.

Sabía que el rubio había notado que su rostro se apagaba pero le gustaba fingir que no. Se distrajo viendo los adornos del restaurante y luego se sirvió un poco más del precioso líquido carmesí.

-...supongo que tienes razón.-Respondió el rubio después de meditar las palabras ajenas.

"Oh, tu solo te has puesto la soga al cuello, Antonio..."

-... ¿y si nos vamos? Quiero caminar y fumar un poco. -dijo con prisa sirviendo el vino que quedaba en la botella a Arthur.

-muy bien.

Ya era bastante tarde, la calle desierta y silenciosa se lo decía. El humo del tabaco llenaba sus pulmones y sentía el efecto de cosquilleo recorrer su cuerpo. Era momento.

-...Arthur... Quería que viniéramos hoy porque tengo algo que decirte.

-¿mmmh?

Su lengua se entumió y su garganta se resistió a decir las palabras, pero se obligó a hacerlo.

-regresaré a España.

-...oh, eso... Eso es bueno ¿no?

-sí, tengo que cuidar la casa de mi madre ya que mi hermano se fue.

-ya veo... ¿Y vas a regresar?

-no. Me quiero quedar ahí, he estado demasiados años lejos de mi hogar...

-es bueno que la tecnología tan bueno hoy en día ¿no? -bromeó el inglés, Antonio no notó que Arthur parecía todo menos feliz con la noticia pero decidió ignorarlo y concentrarse en llegar al grano.

-...creo que debemos dejar de hablar.

El rubio detuvo en seco sus pasos viendo fijamente a el español que poco después hizo lo mismo, aunque dudó antes de voltear a verle.

-¿qué?

-...sería lo mejor para ambos y lo sabes. Yo-

-Antonio...

-no, déjame hablar... -el castaño bajó la mirada tomando aire y valor.-...yo... Yo no he dejado de quererte.

Entonces por fin alzó la mirada, que comenzaba a ponerse cristalina a pesar de que trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no derrumbarse.

-ha pasado tiempo, ya lo sé, pero... Pero cada vez que te veo es como si volviera a enamorarme de ti y no puedo salir de esto. Yo no puedo seguir así, no es justo... Yo quiero poder verte y sentirme feliz por lo que alguna vez tuvimos, quiero sentirme feliz cuando me digas que amas a alguien más... Quiero sentirme feliz por ti, pero no puedo.

Su voz temblaba y las lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, el rubio le miraba sin decir nada, ambos estaban completamente quietos en su lugar, como si un ser invisible los hubiera pegado al asfalto.

-soy tan egoísta que quiero ser yo a quien ames, quiero ser yo a quien hables por las noches, el que te haga reír y quiero ser yo con quien hagas el amor...-su respiración ahora se había agitado, comenzaba a perder el control sobre sus emociones y debía apresurarse si no quería volverse completamente vulnerable.

-sé que ya no quieres nada conmigo, pero ya no sé cómo sacarte de mi corazón, necesito dejar de verte. Necesito dejar de hablar contigo y solo hasta este momento he logrado reunir el valor suficiente para decírtelo... -se limpió las lágrimas con irritación.- por mi bien, y por el tuyo... Te amo, pero… Pero no puedo seguir así. Yo quisiera que… -negó con la cabeza y limpió su rostro con el dorso de las manos. Soltó un tembloroso suspiro para calmarse y por fin se decidió por ver a Arthur a los ojos.

No puede decir que la imagen no le sorprendió, el inglés lucía realmente confundido por todo lo que acababa de decir… Una parte en su interior, muy minúscula pero persistente deseaba que Arthur le dijera que todo eso eran puras tonterías. Que se quedara y que lo intentaran, tanto como fuera posible… Pero Antonio era más inteligente que eso. Sabía perfectamente que cualquier nuevo intento estaba destinado al fracaso, pero su corazón le insistía en que no era así.

-…Lo siento. –volvió a hablar y se sacudió el cabello. Seguramente había incomodado a Arthur.-…Ahora mismo tengo que irme. Pero quería avisarte antes como mínimo.

Sus palabras salieron atropelladas, a lo lejos pudo divisar un taxi, no dudó en hacer una señal con la mano para detenerlo, necesitaba salir de ahí y rápido.

-Antonio.

-Por favor, no digas nada. Solo… Ten una buena vida ¿vale?... Y por favor… No estés con alguien por quien no sientas algo que sea mayor de lo que sentiste por mí… Quiero que seas feliz. Y quiero que te amen… Que te amen más y mejor de lo que yo lo hice. Y quiero que sepas que a quien elijas, será la persona más afortunada del mundo... –y entonces el español sonrió, volviendo a cruzar miradas con aquel inglés que le robó y destrozó el corazón de la manera más cruel y quizá, la más hermosa. No supo si fueron ideas suyas, pero le pareció ver que Arthur estaba llorando.

No se detuvo a preguntar.

Subió al taxi y dio la dirección a su departamento. Su vuelo saldría al día siguiente y necesitaba llegar pronto. Una vez dentro del vehículo, se permitió mirar atrás una última vez… Quizá, esa sería la última ocasión en que vería a ese bastardo. Sonrió, se cubrió los ojos con una mano y sollozó.

Le importaba muy poco que el señor conductor le mirara raro por el retrovisor.


End file.
